


[Podfic] Big Spooky Fan, Me

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, DTIYS Challenge, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Very Light Spanking, Very light pussy spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The bookshop has been mysteriously decorated for Halloween, including a table filled with tempting refreshments. Aziraphale and Crowley throw caution to the wind and indulge with surprising (and delightful) results.





	[Podfic] Big Spooky Fan, Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Spooky Fan, Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216437) by [HipHopAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous). 

> The source fic was inspired by [Gingerhaole's Halloween Crowley fanart](https://twitter.com/gingerhaole/status/1180344511353905152?s=20)
> 
> Naturally, so is this podfic. I'll assume that this form, also, counts as "Doing" This in My Style :)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Big-Spooky-Fan--Me-e8eii8)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/big-spooky-fan-me)


End file.
